Plaything
by 1thousandminus7
Summary: Commission for Christopher Dragkrow. What Mizuki Magari wants, Mizuki Magari gets. And what she wants happens to come with a rather attractive boy named Kishinuma Yoshiki. Here there be smut, and that's basically all it is, so... Have fun!


**A/N: HahahaHA I am a terrible person I promise this will never happen again . So, FINALLY, after almost a YEAR, here is the Magari/Yoshiki smut requested of me by Christopher Dragkrow. It's worth noting that this is my first time writing heterosexual smut so... that was fun. I hope it's worth it XP**

He thought he had finally found peace. The horror, the blood and the school itself had crumbled around him and yet… he had slipped away, somehow. To this day he didn't know how he did it, but all of a sudden their world of horror was gone.

 _Ayumi_ … He thought. _She must have done something… Saved us all… Saved me._

He'd opened his eyes, his hand clutched around something small and cold. He opened his hand and there, on his palm, a pair of blue stones. No longer cracked and broken, but whole once more. _The Everafter stones…_ He held them tightly, and looked up. The air he breathed was fresh, the sky blue. He was back. And alive, too! No more would that world taunt him. At least, that's what he hoped.

That was then. Now, Kishinuma Yoshiki felt the smooth edges of the stones in his pocket as he walked home. He'd been visiting her again. He didn't even know why anymore, because seeing her like that, dead eyed and emotionless… It hurt. Whatever it was she had done, it had truly broken her. And there wasn't any coming back from that, as much as he might hope otherwise.

"Hey." He heard a call. Snapped from his thoughts, he looked up. He was the only person on the street, so it was easy to assume the voice was directed at him. Sure enough, he saw a person standing in the shadows of a nearby alley. Someone he recognised all too well. His expression twisted into a frown.

"You."

Mizuki Magari strode forwards, the sharp _klak-klak-klak_ of her heels on the pavement seeming to crack the still, warm air of summer. She was dressed as scantily as ever, and Yoshiki couldn't help the glance over her exposed skin. That outfit… It _really_ didn't leave much to the imagination. "Kishinuma-kun…" She all but purred as she stepped closer to him, leaning in close enough for him to move back slightly. Then her expression dropped, becoming cold. "You have something I want."

Yoshiki's eyes narrowed. "How did you find me?"

Her laugh was high, mocking, a crude imitation of a child's giggle. "You think I'm a fucking idiot? You've been walking to and from the same house for weeks now." Her eyes glanced over him, disdainfully curious. "I never did understand her fascination with you…"

Yoshiki all but growled, using the few inches of height he had on her to push back into her space. "Don't talk about her. You used her. You used all of us, and if it wasn't for… If it wasn't for what happened you'd still be after her now, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm…" She tilted her head to one side slightly. "Feisty…" She giggled again. "I might be intimidated if it weren't for the fact that, you know, I'm easily so, so much stronger than you…" She reached out a hand, running her knuckle down the side of Yoshiki's face. He flinched away, expression twisting into confusion. She smirked. "Men. They all think they're such hot shit, but they are- _you_ are- nothing." She stood up straight. "Well, since Shinozaki's lost her mind I suppose you'll have to do. Follow me." With that, she turned and strode off, the lace of her skirt seeming to bounce with her steps.

"Wait, why the hell would I do that?" Yoshiki yelled after her. She stopped, smiling angelically over her shoulder.

"Because if you don't, I could always just slit your throat and take what I want from your bled out corpse."

The blond blanched at that, then huffed, sticking his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk.

"Alright. Fine. Where are we going?"

"Home." She told him. "Or at least, what's passing for it right now." He had to almost jog to keep up with her, and she barely looked at him as they made their way down the street.

"Why?"

"Because you have information."

Yoshiki gave her a sideways look which she ignored. "Can't we just talk here."

"Dumb fuck. Of course we can't. Who knows who could be listening in?"

At that, Yoshiki glanced around them. Magari made a _tch_ sound. "Anyone worth being concerned about won't be on display, idiot."

"Hn." Yoshiki turned his eyes back to the pavement. "I thought all that was over now. You said-"

"I said I was no longer affiliated with Martuba. I never said they were no longer affiliated with me."

"…What?" That didn't make any sense.

"They're still on my ass for everything that happened. I'd say I was in trouble, but… Well, now that they're no longer in charge of me I can do what I damn well please. Including handing their asses to them on a silver platter if they dare come near me." She said this last a little louder, as though addressing someone unseen.

"So what exactly are you trying to achieve? What's your goal?"

"What's my goal?" She gave him a smile that oozed cold amusement. "I'm going to show all of them up. With the right objects and the right knowledge, a girl can buy herself anything she wants."

If Yoshiki had been asked, he would have said he'd imagined Magari living in some creepy manor. The kind full of supernatural objects and gothic décor. So when they arrived at the door of a clean, light and airy flat, he was somewhat taken aback. She unlocked the door and entered. Yoshiki followed, removing his shoes and placing them next to the ridiculously high heels Magari had been wearing. Inside, the flat was small, consisting of a kitchenette and living space with a sofa and coffee table. But Magari didn't sit there. She strode straight through to a door in the back of the room. Yoshiki, unsure of what to do, followed her. Inside was what appeared to be her bedroom. A large, plush bed was in its centre, opposite a vanity with an impressively sized mirror. A white, lacy dress was draped over the back of a chair next to a wardrobe whose door was left slightly ajar. She had gone to the bedside drawer on the opposite side of the bed, and was going through the top drawer. From it, she drew what looked like a small, purple jewellery box.

"Now then. The stones, please."

"I… What?"

"I asked you for the stones." She approached him, holding out her hand. Her eyes shone with cold light. He took a step back, his hand finding the door behind him.

"Uh… I don't have any stones." He bluffed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Kishinuma-kun." She stepped closer again. He was about ready to bolt, when she flicked her fingers casually. The door behind him slammed shut, making him jump, an exclamation of fright escaping his throat. Her angelic smile was back as she backed him into the now shut door. "Please, I'd hate to have to ruin this lovely carpet." Her voice had become light, playful, in stark contrast with her words. "As much as I'd enjoy…" She now had him pressed up against the white panelling, the silver doorknob pressing into his spine. "…Playing with you." She leaned in, pressing herself against him in a way that clearly said she knew what she was doing. He couldn't help the flush that tinted his cheeks and the hitch in his breath as he felt her warmth against him, her chest pressed to his. "Now then…" Her hand found his collar, and she slipped her fingers down the front of his shirt in a touch that was just enough to make him shiver. He had to consciously regulate his breathing as her hand reached his hip, only to slip into his pocket and remove the stones there. She drew them out with a gentle laugh. "Thank you." She stepped back, and Yoshiki drew in a deep breath, suddenly aware that she'd had more of an effect on him than he would have liked. Silently, he attempted to will his cock to stay down, hoping that she didn't notice. She placed the stones almost reverently into the little box, and set it beside what appeared to be a jewellery box on the vanity.

"Can I- Can I go now?" Yoshiki asked with a dry mouth, wanting to get out of there before she made things worse. Her laugh tinkled in the air.

"Oh, but it's been so long since I had a decent plaything." She turned back to him. "And you seem so willing, too."

 _Shit_. He swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. She hummed softly, moving closer once more, and he turned his face away slightly against her scrutiny.

"You know, you're not bad looking, for a fucking idiot." He could feel her breath on the side of his neck, and he knew that if she pressed herself to him again he'd be done for. "I suppose… I can _kind of_ see the appeal… If I look… closely…" She leaned in, and pressed plush lips to the line of his throat. He heard his own sharp intake of breath, and couldn't help the twitch of his cock as she trailed her lips along his skin, her hand resting against his chest.

"Mizuki-san…" He started, only to be cut off with a strangled cry as she bit down on his neck, sure to leave a mark behind.

"Magari." She murmured in his ear. "Remember it. You're going to be screaming it soon."

 _Oh…_ His mind stuttered a little bit at that. She smirked, moving so her body was flush against his. When her hand trailed down his chest, he reacted almost subconsciously, shifting so he stood with his legs slightly apart. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and when her fingers brushed the growing bulge in his pants he had to bite back a moan, embarrassed by how turned on he was just from those simple touches. She hummed a laugh, cupping him with enough force to pull a gasp from him, rubbing little circles with the tips of her fingers.

"It really doesn't take much, huh?" She murmured, her voice soft, teasing. Yoshiki looked down at her, her cold blue eyes and wicked smile. Licked dry lips.

"Tell me something, Kishinuma-kun." Her deft fingers found the zip of his pants, undoing it and slipping beneath the fabric. He couldn't help the way his body jerked into her touch. "Did Shinozaki ever do this for you?"

"Uh-" He started, but cut off when her fingers wrapped around his shaft, sending a hot flash of pleasure through him.

"Come on. Tell me." She stroked him almost lazily, seeming to revel in the hitched moan that escaped him.

"N-No, she... She never... she didn't see me- like that."

"Oh really?" Magari's eyes widened, as though she was genuinely surprised by that fact. Then she smirked again. "I guess that means I have something she doesn't." With that, she dropped to her knees before him.

" _Oh..._ " He leaned back against the door, bracing himself as she pulled his length from his boxers, running her thumb over the head as she considered him. When he left the tip of her tongue trace the same spot her thumb had, he had to bite down on his knuckle to stop the frankly embarrassingly needy sounds he wanted to make. She teased him, lapping at the head before licking a long line along his whole length. He shivered, resisting the urge to buck into her mouth, knowing he was sure to be punished for that. For a moment she looked up at him, meeting his eyes with amusement, then her lips parted and she took him into her mouth slowly, deliberately. He _did_ moan at that.

"M... Magari..." He breathed, tilting his head back against the door as his skin prickled with heat. Oh, it felt good. It was obvious that she knew exactly what she was doing as she pressed her tongue to the underside of his length, wet heat sending sparks through him. She bobbed her head, going just a little too slow, deliberately drawing it out. And each time she went forward she went a little further, until she had the whole of what at least he considered an impressive length down her throat. He panted, the sensation burning in the pit of his stomach, making him crave more. When she swallowed around him, he felt the motion as a wave of pressure, triggering another flare of pleasure. His nails scrabbled against the door behind him, trying to find purchase as he felt his knees go weak. She moaned, the sound like vibration around him. As she resumed moving her head back and forth, her fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shirt, caressing the skin beneath. He was sure she could feel his breathing, heavy and uneven as it was. The sight of her, on her knees before him, perfect lips wrapped around his cock was almost too much, burning pleasure drawing tension into his body, making him shake. He wasn't going to last long like this, he knew that. He could already feel the pressure in his groin that he knew would eventually have to release. And oh, how he wanted to move. To tangle his fingers in her long, blonde hair and fuck her mouth until he came in hot, white bursts on her lips and tongue. But when he dared to thrust forward, he felt nails dig into his waist; a warning sign, to remind him that there was no debate as to who was in control here. She continued her motions, sliding velvet heat over his cock until she had him gasping and twitching, ready to come with just a little, a little more-

She stopped. She pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving him hard, aching and needy.

"G- God, Magari, you can't-!" He choked on a moan. "You can't leave me like this!"

"Oh, Kishinuma-kun," She giggled. "I'm not done with you yet." She stood, and tugged on the waistband of his boxers. "Off." With that, she stepped back to move to the bed, reaching around to pull on the end of a ribbon at the back of her neck. It came undone, the thin strips of fabric she wore in place of a bra falling away, leaving her breasts on full display. Slightly clumsily, Yoshiki kicked off his pants and underwear, then pulled his shirt over his head. Completely naked now, he approached her, reaching out a hand to help her out of her outfit. Rather than take it though, she placed her palm on the centre of his chest and shoved him back hard enough for him to fall, sprawling onto the bed behind him. He moved to its centre, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch her as she stripped off the skirt, leaving the thigh-high, sheer stockings she wore on. He couldn't help the lust in his eyes as he watched the way she moved, every inch of her soft skin on show. When she was done, she climbed on top of him, even now regarding him with what could only be described as contempt. Still, she leaned in, kissing him passionately. He gasped into her mouth as her tongue danced over his, and she took his hand, moving it to cup her breast. He ran his thumb over one pert, pink nipple, the flesh warm in his hand. She let out a wanton moan, clearly unashamed to vocalise her pleasure. When she leaned back, his cock brushed against her ass, making his body tense briefly against a shot of pleasure. With one hand, she guided his touch over her body, down between her legs. She was shaven bare- of course she was- and when his fingers brushed over her slit, making her shiver and gasp, she was slick to the touch. He rubbed over the spot, coating his fingertips in the wetness he found there. She ground down on his hand, hot and wet and wanting. He did this for only a moment, then pushed a little harder, separating her folds and brushing her entrance. Her body twitched, a delicate blush now tainting the perfect tone of her cheeks. When he slipped the tip of his middle finger into her, she stiffened, tilting her head back. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she panted. He pushed his finger in properly, feeling her walls contract around the digit. It was hot, wet enough that he had no problem pushing it into her, and tight enough that he could feel the uneven texture of her muscle. He couldn't help but imagine what that would feel like around his cock, and he almost moaned at the thought alone. He curled his finger, stroking her insides as she gasped and rocked against his hand. It didn't take long for him to push a second finger in alongside the first, feeling the rhythmic contraction around them as she lifted herself up and down, fucking herself on his fingers. She looked down at him, and slipped two of her own fingers down to rub at her clit as she did so. He scissored his fingers and she let out a sound straight out of a porn video, a high pitched half-moan, half-whine.

"Harder..." She breathed, and he obeyed, thrusting his fingers into her as deep as he could as she pleasured herself. He could tell she was building up to orgasm as she panted and moaned, her thighs shaking as they struggled to hold her up. As her breath caught and her body tensed, she pulled Yoshiki up with her free hand, grabbing roughly at his hair as she kissed him. He didn't stop moving his fingers as she came, drawing it out until she was trembling and gasping, even the light brush of his palm against her overstimulated clit causing her to twitch and shudder. Finally, she clutched at his wrist, pulling his hand away. Her panting subsided, and she gazed at him with dazed eyes, looking at him seductively as she took the two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth, licking and sucking herself from them. Yoshiki could do nothing but watch as she did so, and he could feel her wetness against his skin, just above where his cock was hard and wanting. When she was satisfied with her work, she let his hand fall, her own palm pressing against his collar as she pushed him back down. For one moment, he thought she might choke him, and he watched her warily, but he was laying back on the pillows, her hand left the base of his throat, fingertips trailing lazily over his chest.

"Ready for me, pet?" She smirked at him, and moved, lifting herself once more and grasping the base of his cock.

His brain short circuited as her slick folds brushed the head, but he managed to stammer out, "W-Wait!" She stopped, and gave him a glare that clearly said _stop me now and I'll kill you._ "What about protection?" He definitely didn't want to get _Mizuki Magari_ pregnant, and he was pretty sure she didn't want that either. She laughed at him.

"You think I'd let you fuck me without protection? I'm on the pill, dumbass. Now don't you dare interrupt me again." And with that, she aligned herself and sank down onto his cock, taking him to the hilt in one fluid move.

"Oh, f- _fuck_..." He moaned. It was better than he ever could have imagined it; hot, soaking wet and so tight it might have been uncomfortable if not for the almost overwhelming pleasure that left him struggling to form coherent thought. He vaguely heard her own keening sound of lust, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was he wanted her to _move._ He bucked his hips, thrusting up into her, and she took the hint, beginning to rock back and forth on him. As amazing as she felt around him, the friction felt better, and he found himself matching her movements and clutching at her stocking-clad thighs as she rode him. She leaned back, and the picture she made was faultless. Her lips- shining with moisture- were parted as she panted, a flush spreading from her cheeks across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back in pleasure as she moved. Her breasts, pink nipples hardened and flushed, rose and fell with the rest of her body, and the flat planes of her stomach undulated as she slid herself along his length, the repetitive motion sending waves of giddy pleasure through his whole body.

"Fuck, Magari..." He gasped, meeting her movements with sharp snaps of his hips, pushing into her as hard as he could from where he lay on his back beneath her.

"Yes, yes, _oh_ , oh _Kishinuma-_ " She moaned, her fingers finding her clit again as she sped up her pace, grinding down on him hard in an attempt to drive him deeper inside of her. He heard something akin to a growl escape his throat and he felt an increasing desire to flip her over and fuck her properly, to take control and go _harder, faster._ But when he tried to sit up, she forced him back down, rendering him unable to do much but just take what she gave him. Still, she seemed to share his desire for more, and she moved faster still, making him dig his fingernails into her thighs, clutching at her as he felt the waves of pleasure building a familiar tightness in his lower body. Hot flashes chased over his lower spine and the backs of his thighs as he thrust up into her, pushing himself closer to his climax. Every other breath of hers was a moan now, her body shaking with exertion above him. Her hand stopped its motion as she let herself be pushed to orgasm by the feeling of his cock in her alone, and she all but screamed her release, every muscle in her body tensing as she tipped over the edge. Taking advantage of her lapse in control, he pushed her over onto her back so he was on top. From here he could take over, thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could, letting instinct take over. She continued to keen and wail, his actions only serving to heighten her orgasm and send almost unbearable waves of pleasure through her oversensitized body. The combination of their new position and the rhythmic contractions of her pussy around him had that pressure in him building quickly, and before he knew it his thrusts were falling out of time, becoming erratic.

"Ah, ah , _Magari-i-ii._.." He cried out, his own orgasm taking over him as he thrust as deep inside her as he could, white-hot pleasure burning his nerves. He thrust into her a few more times, his body jerking and gasping for air as he came deep inside her, his come hot and slick as it filled her. Then his energy was spent, and he pulled out, rolling onto his side beside her. For a moment, the air was filled with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex.

"Not bad." Magari stated after their hearts had slowed and their breathing had returned to normal. Yoshiki heard a choked laugh escape him.

"If that's 'not bad' I want to see what your definition of amazing is."

"Tch. Don't pat yourself on the back too much." Her tone returned to that acidic hostility he'd come to expect from her. He looked over at where she lay back on the pillows. Her blue eyes met his, critical as ever. "You might have potential though. You can learn."

"Learn...? Are you suggesting that this... this might happen again?" He'd assumed it would be a one of thing. He knew for a fact that Magari would never be interested in a relationship, and honestly he wasn't interested in a relationship with her either. But casual sex...?

Her eyes narrowed, then she pushed herself up and sat astride him again, cruel smirk tugging at her lips. "Of course. You're mine now, pretty boy." She leaned down, murmuring in his ear. "My man. My pet. My _plaything."_

He shivered, and found that maybe, just maybe, he didn't quite mind.


End file.
